Enlisted
by Purplepanda2
Summary: James has enlisted to the colonial army and left his friends behind what will be his fate? Collaboration with Writingsterner (/u/5340520/)
1. Dropping the News

Hey guys this is a story Writingsterner and I are working on. It's going to be a multi-chapter story so don't worry we won't leave you hanging after this one chapter. :) Please review with any advice you have, errors we may have made or just something you enjoyed. We love feed back and we both hope you enjoy our story. :D

*Be sure to check out Writingsterner I tried to put a link but it won't save correctly! If anyone knows how to put the link on please tell me! *

We do not own Liberty's Kids or any of their characters obviously :P

* * *

**Enlisted:**

1779, September, 50 miles outside Charleston:

A boy, aged 17, waited patiently in the woods behind a few bushes and vines, beside a dirt road, wearing the uniform of an officer in the continental army, and with musket in hand. He could feel the cold barrel of the gun on his hand. He was also nervous, but everyone would probably be nervous if they knew soon they had a chance to die. Several other men surrounded the boy with ragged looking clothing all part of his Regiment, his men. The boy's name was James Hiller, a colonel in the continental army and waiting beside him was his militia regiment waiting to strike, like a snake at its target, at a British convoy, carrying munitions, which would arrive in maybe, 15 minutes. As he waited there he slowly pondered what had gone on in the past week. A lot had happened since then.

FLASHBACK TIME

Philadelphia, 1779, September

"Dinner!" Moses called out.

James was in his room reading the article they had just published. As usual Henri ran down the stairs yelling "Dinner!" and trying to guess what it was. "_I can't understand why that kids loves food_." James thought shaking his head and heading down the stairs. He met Sarah at the top of the stairs.

"Evening James." Sarah said in her polite British manner while slowly making her way down the stairs, "What do you think Moses has prepared for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know but I'm starved." James said following after her. The two arrived at the dinning room to see the usual dinner scene. This consisted of Henri complaining to Moses about what was for dinner and Moses scolding him telling him to be thankful for what he receives, or something along those lines. The two journalists exchanged a glance then turned away chuckling.

"_Something's never change."_ James thought as he sat down at the table.

"Pea soup" Moses said as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

We all began to eat. It wasn't the best of food, but James didn't complain. He didn't want a lecture from Moses.

About halfway through dinner James remembered what I needed to announce. James had enlisted. James put his silverware down and stood up, to make his announcement.

He cleared my throat so that he could gain their attention and said, "Everyone I have an announcement to make. I have enlisted in the continental army and will be leaving tomorrow"

Anger flashed across Sarah's face, and Henri looked as if he was going to cry. Then Moses got up and said with a solemn expression: "James I understand your decision, and I'm not going to stop you. You're at the appropriate age to do this, and you're free to make your own decisions."

"Why are you doing this James! You can't just leave!" Exclaimed Sarah looking and sounded hurt.

"Sarah it's my duty for my country to enlist. I must support the cause!" James said trying to make her understand.

By this time Sarah looked as if she was going to explode in fact she looked like she could punch somebody, but she never would because that is un-lady like. It was weird, James never though Sarah would care, much less worry for him.

"B-b-but what if you're killed!" Sarah stuttered out her face full of worry.

"If I've served my country and done my duty. So be it" James said giving her a sad expression.

Henri looked like he was going to burst going to burst in tears. James went over and kneaded down in front of Henri

"James do you have to go?!" He said trying to sound strong.

"Yes, but Henri I promise I'll be back." James said giving a sad smile. Henri then hugged James and James patted his back. James got up and said "Well I should be preparing for tomorrow." James made eye contact with Sarah but she turned away refusing to look at him. James then sadly made his way to the stairs but he could have sworn he heard Sarah mutter something under her breath as he walked by. James stood in his bedroom looking at the small pack he had made of his belonging. All he had was a few spare shirts and trousers and his pencil and pad. He looked around the room that he had lived for years realizing this may be his last time in it. He was deep in thought when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, Sarah." He heard a soft voice reply. He stood up and walked to the door opening it to reveal the young girl's face. Her eyes looked puffy as if she had cried. "_Crying for me?"_ James wondered curiously before asking, "What is it Sarah?"

"I was wondering if we could talk for a little. You know since it's going to be the last time we can, at least for a while that is." She said giving him a sad smile.

"Sure coming in." He said let her walk into his room. The two of them took a seat by the fireplace and just sat there staring at each other. Finally Sarah broke the silence. "It's going to be very different without you being here. Very quiet."

"I'm sure it will be." James said nodding his head, "It's going to be different for me too. Not having arguments with you, trying to keep Henri from eating all the food in the pantry and having Moses lecture me for every error I make."

"I suppose but please try not to make too many mistakes." Sarah said finally making eye contact with him, "Because where you're going it could cost you your life." James didn't say anything just kept his eyes locked with Sarah then he quickly looked down and said, "I know."

Sarah reached forward and grabbed his hand, "D-d-don't go." She pleaded with him. James looked up and was surprised to find her a tear rolling down her cheek, "If you were to die…I don't know what I would do." More tears began to fall now. James fell out of his chair and sat on his knees gripping Sarah's face with both his hands. He whipped away the tears on her cheeks and said, "Ssh-ssh I'm not going to die. Everything is going to be all right. Trust me. I'll be back before you know it."

"You don't know that." Sarah said tears still falling, "You could end up like cousin Tom! Shot and abandoned in the wilderness! Never to return home again!"

"Sarah that's not going to happen." James said trying to sooth her, "I'll be supper careful. I promise."

"You can't promise me anything James." Sarah said, "You have not control of what is going to happen to you on that battlefield. You can't save yourself from the bullets that are headed your way. What are you going to do James! How are you not going to get yourself shot!"

"I won't I promise. Please Sarah believe me I won't die." James said pleading with her.

"How many men do you think have made that same promise James and never returned home! How many James!" Sarah was becoming hysterical now something James had never witnesses and didn't know how to handle.

"Sarah I need you to take a deep breath. You need to calm down." He said looking deeply in her eyes.

"Calm down! James you are going to war and most likely won't return and you want me to calm down!" Sarah yelled at him.

"YES!" James yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. He then slumped forward onto her shoulder wrapping his arms around her. "Please don't do this. I already know I might not come back. I know. I don't know how I'm going to survive without you. I don't know, but I need to learn how to because you won't be here forever. One day we are all going to go our separate paths. You are going to get married to a rich noble and have a family. While I will most likely stay here as a journalist forever."

"Then don't leave." Sarah said wrapping her arms around James, "I will stay here I'm not going anywhere. So why do you have to leave. You said it yourself you're going to be a journalist. You've already decided that. Why can't you just keep it at that."

"Because I can't let my country down Sarah." James said lifting his head of her shoulder and looking her in the eyes, "I want my family to live in a free country. I want the people I love to be safe and happy. I want to help my country. I need to help my country. I can't just let my fellow countrymen to fall while I sit back and enjoy myself. Sarah please understand."

Sarah closed her eyes letting another tear to escape and took a deep breath, "I'm trying but I can't understand why you are leaving the ones you love. I-I-I can't understand why you're leaving me." She opened her eyes once again pain shone in them and James took in a shaky breath "_I don't know either."_ He thought but instead he said, "I have to Sarah. Don't take it too personally because trust me if I had a choice I won't leave you."

"You do." Sarah said pleading with him, "You can stay here and just report on the war. You are helping your countrymen by spreading their story. You don't have to be the one behind the gun to make a difference."

"Sarah this is different." He said closing her eyes, "I want to prove that I can help in the long run and joining the fight is the only way to do that."

"Fine." Sarah said leaning back in her chair and whipping her eyes, which were even more red and puffy now, "do what you want." She stood up and began to walk toward the door, "I just don't understand why you are."

James put his head in his hands then looked up at her.

"Sarah." He called out making her stop at the door. She didn't turn around probably because she was crying again. He stood up and walked toward her. He stopped standing right behind her and taking in a shaky breath he said, "I'll write you."

"Y-y-you better." She said looking back at him from over her shoulder tears streaming down her face. She then quickly turned around and pulled his shirt so he leaned down. She gave him a quick kiss on his check, "For luck." She said then opened the door and began to walk out then turned around and said, "So you better come back and repay me."

Then she left closing the door behind her. James could hear her sobs through the door. He put a hand on his cheek where she had kissed him and then brought it to his lips. "I promise I will." He whispered still looking at the door.

* * *

Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoyed it. Please review and be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter!

~Purplepanda2 and Writingsterner

* Be sure to check out Writingsterner I tried to put a link but it won't save correctly! If anyone knows how to put the link on please tell me! *


	2. First Day At Camp

And the story continues. Sorry it has taken so long to be updated but here it is and thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the first chapter of Enlisted.

I do not own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

FLASHFORWARD

1779, September, Pennsylvania Training Grounds of the Continental Army

It had been two days since James had left the shop. Two days since he had left his friends. It had taken just as long for him to get to the training grounds, which would be where he stayed, learning how to handle a musket and march in a straight line. He still could see the pained expressions of his friends. Moses keeping a stern face but one look in his eyes and you could tell they were tearing up; Henri bawling and hanging on to his leg begging him to stay. Promising never to steal from the cupboard again. And then there was Sarah; she had refused to look at him at first turning the other way when he approached. He had understood, knowing she was emotionally unstable and most like would break at any little movement he made. So he simply put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, he thought it wouldn't be enough to crack her but it was. Sarah turned around tears streaming down her face and pulled him into a hug telling him over and over again that he must return safety. He remembered getting on his horse and giving one last wave goodbye before trotting away.

Now here he stood at the gate to the training grounds where his new life would begin. Taking a deep breath James brought his horse onto the grounds only to be surrounded by solders.

"Where do you think you are going!" One of the men asked pointing his riffle right at James' face.

James brought his arms over his head and stuttered out, "N-n-n-names James Hiller. I enlisted a few weeks ago."

"Check the register!" The man said keeping his riffle pointed at James. Another man pulled out a piece of paper and began study it before announcing, "He's on here." The man lowered his riffle and gave James a warm smile.

"Sorry for that, but you have to be careful nowadays. So many spies around."

"No problem." James said shaking his hand, "So where do I report now?"

"Oh right follow me." The man said and began to lead the way through the rows and rows of tents. Finally they arrived at the center of the camp where a larger tent was set up.

"The Captain's in there." The man said pointing to the tent, "You're gonna have to wait a bit. His in a meeting right now trying to figure out what them red coats are up to. Should be over soon though so just wait till he's available."

James nodded and gave the solider his thanks and sat down on a log situated outside the tent. James wasn't sure how long he sat out there thinking, mostly about Sarah. He had never seen Sarah act the way she had that night and wasn't sure what to think about it. _"Does she care for me?"_ James thought in wonder, "_Like how I care for her? Or is it more of a brotherly care?"_

James was unsure when exactly he has stopped viewing the spoiled English girl as a pain and starting harboring feelings for her, it seemed to have just happened. Maybe it was when Henri had saved his skin by claiming Sarah and James were engaged so as to prevent James from being taken as a British Navy recruit. Or maybe it was when he had seen Fort Tryon get lost and was frantically searching the lifeboats of survivors for Sarah. All he knew was that he no longer saw Sarah as a brat but as the beautiful young lady she was. And now he had gone and made her sad. _"Why am I here?"_ James though shaking his head, "_I should be back at the shop arguing with Sarah. What am I trying to prove?" _He knew what he was trying to prove. He was trying to prove that he was not a wimp for not joining the cause and fighting but instead reporting. He wanted to prove to others that just be cause he was a journalist that he too could shed some blood and most of all he wanted to prove to Sarah that he was strong and mature young man that could potentially support her in years to come. "_But is going to war and risking my life really worth that." _James thought but was shaken from his thoughts as the flap to the tent opened and a group of men exited. Once the group had walked off a ways James stood and entered the tent.

A man stood over a table covered in maps muttering to himself. He wore a classic officer's uniform and had a powdered wig on his head. James cleared his throat to make his presents known. The man looked up and said, "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Um James Hiller reporting for duty…sir." James said quickly adding the proper title.

"Ah yes you're a new recruit." The man said stepping away from the table and looing James over, "Ever held a gun before?"

"Never sir but eager to learn." James said standing a little taller now that he was being inspected.

"No one should be eager to hold a gun Mr. Hiller." The man said giving James a grim look, "Especially during a time of war."

"That is true sir." James said blushing in embarrassment at his mistake.

"Yes well you will learn quickly that war is not all the glory it seems." The man said frowning, "Especially when your friend next to you is shot."

"Yes sir." James said nodding his head.

"Well then best we get you to the training grounds." The man said, "Follow me." James picked up his pack and followed the man out of the tent and toward a large field.

"I am Captain Smith and you'll be under my command for the next few days or at least until you are sorted into another troop." The man said.

"Yes sir." James said struggling to keep up with the captains fast pace.

"This is the mess hall." Smith said pointing to a tent that had a pot hanging over a fire and a few benches surrounding it. "The barracks." He said pointing to a group of tents. "And the shooting grounds." He said gesturing to a large field. "Got it?"

"Yes sir." James said nodding his head.

"Good now you head over to the training grounds and tell them you the new recruit Hiller and they'll set you up with a gun in no time. And as you said the sooner you learn the more likely you have of surviving."

"Um I didn't say that sir." James said giving him a funny look.

"You didn't." Captain Smith said looking confused, "Wonder who did then. Anyway off you go and best of luck. You're going to need it."

* * *

Once again thank you for reading Enlisted and I hope you have enjoyed it.

~PurplePanda2


	3. The memories

Hey here's an update and I apologize for taking so long to get it too you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

RETURN TO PRESENT:

1779, September, 50 miles outside Charleston:

That had been a few weeks ago and now James lay in the bushes with his comrades waiting, for the British convoy. During his time at the camp it had become apparent that James was a natural with a musket, never missing a shot and being the quickest at reloading.

"Looks like you're as good with that gun as a pen eh." Captain Smith had commented impressed causing James to smile with pride. This praise also helped him get integrated into the camp, with many young men coming to watch him shoot and timing how fast he could reload. James competed with many of the other soldiers, but none could beat him. He was seen as a "god" by the other soldiers and treated well at the camp. During his first day at the mess hall he had awkwardly sat by himself but later on found himself surrounded by the other soldiers, the same men who surrounded him now. Hidden in the shadows poised to shot anything baring red.

This didn't mean James wasn't home sick. No he was extremely homesick. It wasn't the same fighting over food with the soldiers. When he fought Henri he always won, but here he sometimes didn't. Not to mention his time with the Captain Smith had shown him what a kind soul Moses had been, being not nearly as strict as the Captain. Most of all he missed Sarah. He had written her everyday since his arrival at the camp, but only received a few letters in return. The first time had receive a letter from Sarah the other men had poked fun at him and his little loyalist, but soon they were asking all about her. All the men had loved ones that they missed and hearing a letter from Sarah was comforting to them. They simply would replace Sarah's name with their loved one and be content.

The men had asked James what Sarah looked like one day. James remembered looking up into the blue sky and smiling. He had closed his eyes picturing Sarah and described her to them.

"Well she has this fiery mane of hair, red like the flames of our camp fires. Her eyes are huge and a green, a deep green like grass after the rain. Her lips are so full and soft."

"How do you know that mate?" One of the soldiers interrupted.

"Because she kissed me, on the cheek, before I left." James said opening his eyes and looking at the men with a sad smile, "But that's all I've ever received."

"You love her don't yah." Another soldier said giving him an empathetic look.

"How could I not." James said looking passed the men. He felt his chest clench and ache missing her, God how he missed her. He never would tell the men but there were days when he had difficulty bring her face to memory. Mornings he would wake up from nightmares of Sarah crying over his body asking him why he left her, why he didn't love her.

Clenching his hand into a fist James tried to focus on the task at hand. Maybe if this ambush was successful he would see Sarah. Maybe she would come to report on it. Maybe he would be able to hold her in his arms and never let her go. Maybe he would be able to tell her how much she meant to him. But it was all for nothing because he knew this ambush was unimportant compared to the other battles of the war. Plus in her last letter Sarah had said she was heading to New York. He remembered the letter line for line, but he had memorized all of her letters. They were his only source of comfort some days, because as much as he loved his companions no one could replace his family at Dr. Franklin's print shop.

_Dearest James,_

_I don't know how much longer I can bare this separation and it tis not only I who is affected. Poor Moses has to work even harder now and with his poor back causing him problems often had difficulty printing the paper. Henri has retracted into himself. He no longer smiles or laughs. The most drastic change is that he is hardly ever hungry. I fear that he will soon become ill __ill from lack of food. The journal is doing well, but at times I do find it hard to cover everything on my own. I never realized how much of a help you were until you were gone. I do not know when you shall receive this letter but I leave in a few days for New York. I do not yet know where I will be staying but when I have an address for you to contact I shall write again. I wish you the best and send my prayers everyday that you return home safe. Please be careful James._

_Yours truly,_

_Sarah Phillips_

Yours truly Sarah Phillips how beautiful that sounded, almost like something a lover would send her love while he is at war. But James knew it was not so, simply a kind farewell, a heart full ending to a letter noting more. No matter how much he wished it were. James closed his eyes a took a deep breath trying to ease the ache in his chest. Unconsciously his mind formed the image of Sarah smiling at him telling him to come home soon. The ache grew stronger causing James' eyes to tear up, but he wouldn't let them fall.

James opened his eyes and noticed how quiet the woods had become. He looked around him noting how his men seemed to all be frozen, listening. He scolded himself. He should be like them, focused on the mission not on a girl at home. He should be, but his train of thought was cut short by a loud crack of a twig under someone's foot, someone in red.

* * *

Oh a somewhat cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update soon so as to not leave you hanging for too long, but no promises. Thanks for reading!

~Purplepanda2


End file.
